


Burnt Marshmallows

by MinRinnie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black Hat - Freeform, Black Hat already likes someone, Blood and Gore (slight), Clemencia - Freeform, Dementia, Dr. Slug - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Inside jokes, Love Triangles, Mention of Gore, No x Reader, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-ship Warnings!, Slys - Freeform, This is not a reader oriented fic, Villainous - Freeform, White Hat - Freeform, demencia - Freeform, flug - Freeform, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: Plans to visit a run-away friend leads to something unexpected, and honestly not wanted.The wrongly accused, the misled and the clueless all staying under Black Hat’s roof and under his rules. But who’s to say that all of them will obey?An unknown wrong move of the “Perfect” villain Black Hat forces the unwilling employee to choose which side she will be on.The heroic or the villainous?Can’t it be both?Can you, dear reader, also believe that this big fuss about which to choose has stemmed from a burnt marshmallow?Apparently not, of course.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. A fanfiction that's not reader oriented and isn't a one shot compilation? 
> 
> Yeah. I've finally decided to do this. I hope I commit to it. * sweats * heh...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!

“Maria! You’re out of your mind! Please honey come with us! We can help you…the Heroes Association can help us!” Bridgette’s pleas to her daughter fell on deaf ears. The wails of numerous ambulances and the shouts of various heroes including White Hat gave her anxiety.

Who would have thought that she would have to choose?

Choose? Choosing is hard. Choosing your final decision is hard. You can never go back. And you’ll never know what’ll happen if you choose.

The daughter laughed as she slipped off an armband off of her polo, her tears slipping from her eyes as she stared down at the golden top hat on the cloth. Her grip on it was tightening as the golden top hat morphed into the words ‘ _Yo elijo_ ’ (I choose to).

She knew what her heart was telling her was on the other armband. Yet she knew she didn’t have to look at it to know.

“Mom, dad… I choose to be-”

-

> _Now, dear reader. You_ _’_ _re probably wondering what this is all about. I did this on purpose you see._
> 
> _Let_ _’_ _s clear up that confused mind shall we? Let_ _’_ _s go back to the beginning, where the dearest daughter had found her fate._
> 
> _Where she found her friends and where she have stolen a hero's heart._

-

“Alright. You’re here now Pidge. Delora should be here” Pidge said to herself. She looked up at the intimidating manor in front of her. She gulped, bullets of sweat dripping down her forehead. She breathed in and out. “Okay, okay…you got this. This is for Delora. Just a quick visit and you’re home.” Pidge mumbled. “Wiz, we’re here!” another voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw two girls. One had blonde hair in pigtails and the other had short black hair sporting a ghost cap, both carrying folders. “Nice. I hope we survive. My mom won’t be too happy if she finds out I’m deceased.” she hummed. She looked very calm.

“Hey there’s someone else here” the blond pointed out and gestured towards Pidge. “Are you here to apply for a job in Black Hat’s Organization?” She walked towards her, a bright smile on her face. “N-no. I’m just here to see a friend” Pidge answered, rubbing her neck. “Oh really? To be honest we both are. The job is just a bonus. We knew Dr. Flug from college. Well, for the last two years of it. For some reason he took arts too.” Wiz chimed in.

“I’m Spadille by the way. But you can call me Spads. This here is Wiz. We’ve been friends since high school” the blonde beamed, jutting out her hand for her to shake. Pidge firmly took it and introduced herself. “I’m Pidge.” She said. “So, who are you gonna visit?” Wiz asked, fixing her folder.

“Delora” she answered. Wiz and Spadille looked at each other, wondering who ‘Delora’ was. “Sorry, but who’s Delora?” Spadille asked, tilting her head.

“Delora Dela Cruz.” She started. “That’s Dementia’s real name. We’ve been friends since we were kids. I…wanted to see her at least once before we move, so I travelled to here from the Coats.” Pidge's eyes trailed up at the rose tinted window. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure looking out at them.

“Spads, do you see that?” Wiz squinted up at the same window, and now all of them looked up. “Oh yeah. Who’s that? Is that Black Hat?” Spads wondered.

_Crack!_

All three quickly looked down, seeing that the concrete underneath them fissured, burning red fires and begging souls grasping on their limbs as they fell in. Scared of what might happen to them, Wiz, Spadille and Pidge screamed for their lives. What seemed like an endless trip to the fiery pits of hell ended and they fell onto a red carpet, their things crashing down on them as well.

Maniacal laughter echoed around the room, the three girls looked around searching for the person who was cackling. “Your screams were delightful.” a raspy voice sniggered at the frightened girls, quaking from what happened. The room was dim, and from the light peeking through the rose tinted window, only a desk with a gold nameplate with ‘Black Hat’ on it and a big red chair with its back facing them could be seen.

“It’s Black Hat” Wiz whispered. Another laugh came from him. “That’s right.” He turned his chair and faced them, a big grin on his face, showing his fluorescent green teeth. “May I ask why the lot of you were standing outside my manor?”

Wiz and Spadille looked at each other while Pidge gulped. “W-we would like to apply for a job in the organization. We’re both artists and we were the ones that designed the advertisements in Crossmore Production Company for three years and now we wanted to work for you sir. Crossmore Productions can’t possibly measure up to this organization.” Wiz bravely walked up to him, grabbing her folder and showing it, Spadille following suit.

“These are our portfolios, Sir. Examples of our work and some of our artworks that weren’t meant for publishing ads.” Spadille said. Pidge fixed her things and sat there waiting for her turn. Maybe Black Hat would be in a merciful mood as to let her see Delora for a quick while.

After a few minutes of talking and discussing payment and perks such as a free room to be shared by them free meals and only monthly trips to the stores, Black Hat, Wiz, and Spadille came to an agreement. He shook their hands, both getting shocked at the sudden pain in their wrist. His forked tongue darted out, flicking momentarily. When he pulled it back he chuckled.

“Psyche, Clover…good to have you here.” he said. “That’s not our names.” The girls chorused. “I’m aware of that.” Black Hat replied and dismissed them.

Black Hat then changed his focus to the brunette. Pidge shakily fixed her glasses and steadied her breath.

“And you? What’s your purpose here?” Black Hat stood up from his chair and walked towards her. Pidge quickly stood up. “I..I’m here to see my friend, Del-Dementia.” She sputtered out, goosebumps pricking on her skin.

“What.” Black Hat growled out. “I thought she said she doesn’t have any family or friends left?” He looked at her with sharp eyes. “Then I guess I’d have to make that a true fact!” he cackled.

 _‘_ _No more family? No more friends? Mr. and Mrs. Dela Cruz were so worried when she ran off! And I was so sad when she left without telling me_ _…_ _Did she really forget about me?_ _’_ Pidge thought, feeling betrayed that Delora would do that just to be a villain.

Wiz and Spadille gasped, their eyes darting to Pidge, afraid of what Black Hat will do to her. Black Hat grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the wall. “ACK!” the air was knocked out of her because of the impact.

Black Hat neared her trembling form, claws shredding through his black gloves. Wiz and Spadille couldn’t do anything to stop Black Hat from possibly killing her. Black Hat transformed into a horrendous monster three times bigger than his last form.

“N-NO! WAIT! YOU NEED ME! I-I KNOW HOW TO CALM HER DOWN! I CAN HE-HELP YOU WITH MAKING HER STOP!” Pidge stumbled on her words as she struggled to back up on the wall, covering her face with her arms.

Silence.

“And how do I know you’re not bluffing?” he crouched down, a scowl present on his face. Shaking like a leaf, Pidge pulled out her wallet and took out the picture where both she and Delora were in. “T-this was from 5 years ago. I know everything about her. I’ve been friends with her since we were 3! She…she listens only to me besides her parents sometimes. Though she doesn’t at times”

Black Hat ordered the two girls out of his office and to never come inside.

“Are you sure? I know everything about my employees. I _make_ them tell me everything. Even their darkest secrets. She didn’t mention you to me. State one thing about her that I don’t know.” Black Hat challenged. Pidge then thought long and hard.

_‘_ _Her Anisocoria is obvious, maybe her mole on her forehead too. But wait. Does he know about the-_ _’_

“TELL ME!” he fumed, fire erupted from the ground, surrounding them in a circle, red embers latching onto the walls and floor. Pidge hissed as the flames singed her elbow and leg, burning through her pants.

The whole manor shook from the octave of his voice, everyone else in it cried out in surprise from the sudden movement.

“HER REAL NAME IS DELORA MARIANA DELA CRUZ AND SHE DESPISES THAT NAME SO SHE WENT WITH DEMENTIA SINCE HER GRANDMOTHER DIED OF IT!” she yelled and closed her eyes, afraid that her death would come if she didn’t say it. Her head pounded from stress and her anxiety almost getting her.

Another round of silence came as Black Hat returned to his usual, dapper look, a small smile on his face. “Well done.” He chuckled. “But…I only give you one chance to prove your worth. If it doesn’t come out good, you’ll be six feet underground and your soul will be mine. Do you understand?”

Pidge then quickly nodded. “Good. I hope you have more skills than a glorified babysitter for a delusional woman who just can’t keep her hands to herself.” Black Hat fixed his tie and gave her a sideways glance. The fire died down and the room felt cold again.

“I…I’m good at taking orders. I can also bake. Maybe it might help with the parties you throw once in a while?” Pidge cringed at herself. If only she had impressive skills like Spadille and Wiz, or Flug.

Black Hat kept on his scowl and stayed silent for a while. “What’s your name?” he questioned the brunette. “P-”

“Your REAL name” he growled. “It’s Maria Eduardo” she responded swiftly. Black Hat stood in silence again. He knows that name. He knows the surname Eduardo. But where? He growled and shook his head.

“Why would you go for a pathetic name like Pidge? It sounds so stupid.” he insulted, then he motioned for her to take his hand. When she did, she felt the same jolt of pain Wiz and Spads had experienced.

Black Hat chuckled and left her to get up on her own.

“I had tons of white Pigeons and I think it stemmed from there.” She got up and trailed after the villain, rubbing her wrist whilst she spoke.

“Eugh. Pigeons. Nasty things always crash on the damn window.” Black Hat muttered. “Well, _Pidge_ , your one chance will come soon.”

\---

Meanwhile, Wiz and Spadille trudged downstairs in search of the lab where they think Flug is. “Do you think he’ll even remember us?” Wiz asked, pushing her folder in her bag. “Of course he will! I mean, that was only seven years ago. If he memorizes millions of formulas, then our faces would be easy.” Spadille chirped. “Heh. Whatever you say Spads” Wiz put her arms behind her head, returning to her lax self.

…

“Will Pidge be okay though?” they chorused. “She might…I mean we didn’t hear a scream.” Spadille squeaked.

“Baw?” a noise pulled them out of their concern for Pidge. “Oh. My. God. It’s 5.0.5.” Wiz gasped. “Do you think he knows where Flug is? I mean in the ads, he looked like he could understand what he and the others said.”

 “Oh! Hello there buddy! We just got employed today. Can you uh…show us where the scientist is?” Spadille said, hoping she would be understood.

The bear made another noise with a nod, and started shuffling to where Flug was. “Oh so he does understand. C’mon Spads!” Wiz caught up to the bear and walked beside it, with Spadille following her.

They looked up at the many pictures and the many things that Black Hat put on a pedestal. “Wiz, are the pictures’ eyes following us?” Spadille whispered, pointing to one where Black Hat was in a royal coat.

They stopped and stared at it, waiting for something to happen. The eyes which were staring at the ceiling switched its gaze into them suddenly. They let out a yelp and scampered to where the bear went, hearing a light cackle as they ran.

“Oof!” Wiz had bumped into the bear and it let out a small noise. It then pointed to two large metal doors. The two girls then thanked it by giving it a pat on the head, and then it walked away.

They pressed a button on the door and entered. The lab was huge, and on the walls were the many blueprints and notes for his projects and inventions. To the side were various safes and cabinets and opposite of that were containers, cages and incubators of many weird looking creatures. And in the middle of the room, was him.

“Not now Dementia. I still haven’t finished this bit.” Flug quickly said. His back faced them and he was hunched over making another thing to be sold by Black Hat.

Wiz and Spads neared his work table and greeted him. “Hey Wiz. Hi Spads.” He casually responded, but then curtly stopped what he was doing and looked at them.

“OH MY STARS” he yelped and fell out of his chair. The two girls laughed and helped him up, both feeling glad they saw him again. “Spadille? Wiz? What are you doing here?! Boss will kill you if he finds out you snuck in here!” Flug whispered, looking around catiously.

“No, no its fine! We actually applied here since well…you’re here and if you work for Black Hat you’re practically invincible. And yeah, we were accepted.” Wiz says, rubbing her neck. “Actually, the ‘practically invincible’ thing you’re saying isn’t entirely true. Some rival companies brave the fear of possible and immediate death and try to take us. I’ve been uhh…kidnapped before and it wasn’t too pretty.” He chuckled.

“For you?” Spadille asked, tilting her head. “Nope. For them. Black Hat found out and killed all of the employees. It was in the news October 13th last year. That was the day it happened.” Flug explained and turned to his invention.

“What jobs did you ask for?” Flug asked turning the screwdriver over and over to seal a screw. “We’ll make art for the advertisements. Worked pretty well back in Crossmore.” Spadille replied and Wiz nodded in agreement

“Anyway…has Black Hat shown you your room? He gives us one of the many rooms in this manor so…” he trailed off, finishing the part. “Oh yeah. He might’ve forgotten to. He told us it was the…what was it?” Wiz asked Spadille, who responded that it was the 12th to the right.

Flug then got up and stretched, then offered to lead them to their shared rooms, to which the girls gladly accepted.

\---

“Here we are, _Pidge_. Your test begins when I open the door.” Black Hat gripped the handle of a neon pink door, with caution signs stuck to it.

He turned the knob and threw it open, an excited gasp came from inside. “BLACKY!” Dementia squealed and ran incredibly fast towards him. “Delora, don’t you dare.” Pidge warned from behind him. Dementia, then stopped instantaneously, her focus on Pidge alone.

“Maria?” Dementia slowly said, and walked towards her, accidentally hitting her shoulder on Black Hat’s arm. His head turned backwards and eyed the two of them.

“Maria is that really you?” Dementia reached out to her but Pidge swatted her hand away. “If you hadn’t run away you wouldn’t be saying that.” Pidge bluntly remarked, looking away from her. Black Hat’s visible eye widened when Dementia went quiet.

 “Excellent work _Pidge_. I trust you can manage to silence her every day.” Black Hat said, turning his body as well. “Wait, what? Everyday?” Pidge felt a deep pit in her stomach when she heard him say it. “What do you mean every day?”

“You’ve given yourself to me the moment you said that I “needed you”, and sealed your fate when you took my hand, and you made sure the deal was closed when you made her shut up. You work for me now, and you can never see your family again.” Black Hat cackled after he uttered those words.

But to Pidge every one of those words were like knives plunging into her heart. ‘ _Never see my family again? Does that mean I can_ _’_ _t be with them anymore? Oh why did I even think of coming here when I knew every worst possible outcome would happen? Delora didn_ _’_ _t even care about me when she ran here, and now I_ _’_ _m stuck here forever!_ _’_ Pidge thought.

“Come to my office again once you’ve…settled everything with her.” Black Hat smiled widely, fully knowing what both were feeling. He then turned to smoke and retreated to his office.

Pidge looked at Dementia with eyes full of sadness and disappointment and marched into her room, Dementia following shortly after.

\---

“And here you are. Your shared room. All rooms here have their own bathroom so you won’t have to leave your room when you have to clean yourself or something.” Flug opened the door and let them inside, Wiz and Spadille looking around in their new room.

“This room is awesome.” Wiz commented spinning around and falling into the fluffy bed. “Wait, Wiz…we left our luggage at the hotel” Spadille reminded her, and both looked at each other worriedly.

“Flug, can we go get it? Our laptops and materials are in there” Wiz looked at him, waiting for an answer. “I’m afraid you can’t leave unless Black Hat tells you to or allows you. And you guys being new here, I’m not very sure. But I can go get it for you. Hat bot and Sentinel can come with me and we don’t even need your keys to your room there.

Wiz and Spadille looked at each other, having a slight idea of what he meant. “Okay! As long as we have our stuff, why not? We’re working for a villain anyway” Wiz shrugged and lied back down on the bed.

“Well, better get to it now. I’ll ask boss for permission. You can roam around if you want, I’ll just find you when we get back” Flug waved goodbye to them and left the room, leaving Wiz and Spadille to talk to each other.

“I’m still a bit worried about that Pidge girl. It’s really quiet.” Spadille spoke, setting her bag down on the bed and opening a closet. It was pretty spacious in her opinion.

“Well, I hope she’s alright.” Wiz yawned. “Walking here from the hotel was not the best idea.” Spadille stopped staring in the closet. “Did we tell Flug which hotel we stayed in?” she asked.

“Spads, there’s only one hotel in hatsville. And that one hotel is bigger than Robert Jay Perez’ future.” She peeked at her with a smile, to which Spadille laughed at. After a moment of silence, Wiz fished out her phone from her bag and called her mom.

Spadille then walked to the bathroom to check it out. It was pretty big and the mirror and sink were pretty nice. There was a shower head and tub too. She wondered if the water bill cost a fortune. She re-did her pig tails in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction, looking side to side.

When she got out, Wiz had finished her call and was taking a quick nap. She decided to do the same too, so she flopped into the bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her into its comforting embrace.

But both were suddenly awaken by sounds of crashing and yelling down the hall.

\---

“Maria, why are you here?” Dementia asked, sitting down on the bed across from a very upset Pidge. “It’s Pidge now, _Dementia_ ” she corrected. “I’m here since I’m the only one of us who actually cared about our friendship. I can’t believe you told my ‘new boss’ that I and your parents didn’t exist anymore!” Pidge stood up and leaned onto her vanity. She noticed that she had everything she wanted to have for cosmetics laying on the table.

She looked around her room. She remembered her talking about what she wanted her room to look like when she would live alone. This room had the exact same things she told her about. She huffed and looked back to the vanity.

“I told him that since I didn’t want you to be hurt.” Dementia responded, pulling down her hood and nervously played with her hair. Pidge balled her fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She then threw one of her famous tantrums. With one hand, she knocked over the vanity, the mirror cracking from the impact, and everything on it went flying.

She turned over tables, kicked boxes over and smashed anything she could grab.

“MARIA WAIT! YOU’RE RUINING MY ROOM!” Dementia ran to her and grabbed her arms, but Pidge threw them off. “YOU’VE RUINED MY LIFE! FOR FIVE YEARS, I’VE BEEN ACCUSED FOR THINGS I HAVEN’T DONE! MY PARENTS WERE HUMILIATED AND EVERYONE IN COATS WON’T LOOK AT ME AS THEY DID BEFORE” Pidge yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks, her brows creased and her voice cracking.

“I’ve been accused for killing you since I was the only one you’ve been with before you ran off! You never even told me! You never said goodbye!”

“I couldn’t live with knowing that something might happen to you if I did!” Dementia reasoned, nearing her to attempt to calm her down.

“But you could live with the fact that I’d be so unhappy, so scared of what happened to you? Your dad even tried to kill me! He tried to kill me, Dementia! He went crazy when he found out you were missing! I was dubbed the city’s best friend murderer! I couldn’t even apply for college since everyone was so terrified of me! And the people who didn’t mocked me and my family, they bullied me and took advantage of my depression. I was so miserable back there and for five years here you’ve been living your perfect life as a villain, enjoying every single thing in this manor not even thinking about me or caring if I was still breathing in Coats.” Pidge panted, her shirt drenched in sweat and tears.

“I don’t even know what I was thinking when I went here just to see you. I decided to tell you that we would move to Lady’s Ring so that I could live a new life. Because I _cared_ when you didn’t. Now I’m stuck here in this damn manor, with you. And my parents don’t even know what happened.” She took off her glasses and wiped off her tears.

Dementia didn’t know to say. She didn’t know it was going to turn out this way. It was just supposed to be a normal life for Pidge while she lived as a villain. This was all her fault.

“Tell me, Dementia. Are you proud of yourself?” Pidge asked, looking at her with a sharp gaze. She sighed when Dementia made no sound. “I’m going to Black Hat’s office. Try to clean up this place.”

Dementia stayed quiet when Pidge walked past her, standing in the middle of her wrecked room. Suddenly, Flug came in with Sentinel and Hat bot. “What’s hap- oh my goodness! Dementia are you okay? Who was that? Did she do this?”

Following after him were the two girls, Wiz and Spadille. “Oh god. Did Pidge do this? It looks like a tornado hit the room.” One of them said.

“Dementia, are you alright? Who was that girl?” Flug asked again, coming close to her and looking at her face full of sadness. “That was Maria, my childhood best friend. She was forced to work for Black Hat and it’s all my fault.” She responded softly, slowly sitting down on the floor.

“Will she cool down from her temper?” Spadille asked from the door, Wiz still looking around. “She just needs space, I’m sure.” Flug answered for Dementia, who surprisingly wasn’t speaking. “We need to leave for a bit, but I’ll leave hat bot with you so he can help with fixing your room.” Flug said and ordered hat bot to do so, then he, sentinel and the girls left her.

Dementia’s heart was pounding, she could feel it against her ribs and she could hear it like it was in her ears.

‘ _If only_ ’ she thought.

‘ _If only._ _’_


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat had a reason for keeping them, other than their usefulness and their talents.

Pidge still had tears dripping down her cheek as she marched to where she thought Black Hat’s office was. What was she supposed to do? She just couldn’t be considered missing or dead by her parents already! They would give their best effort to find her. But what good would that be if it’s any force against Black Hat?

She could request for at least one message to her parents to let them know that she can’t come with them. Besides, Black Hat relished in grief. He would love to cause that.

The hallway was familiar and she knew it was near. She sighed. The only other time she had yelled at Dementia like that was when they were 8. She had knocked over her table and all the hard work she had done to make her mother’s birthday present had been wrecked.

“Ah!” So lost in thought, she had bumped into the door. Pidge shook her head and knocked, then went inside. When she entered, she saw Black Hat leaned against his table, reading a letter. Pidge cleared her throat and Black Hat looked up at her, folding the letter and stuffing it in his coat pocket. “I’m here now.” she said.

He huffed and sat down in his chair. “As much as I like the sight of someone wailing in despair and the presence of tears, could you wipe off yours? It can be distracting.”

Pidge made a face before doing so.  She then sat down on one of the chairs and waited.

“What do you want.” She said, folding her arms over her chest. Black Hat put on his own scowl. “I want us to come to a proper agreement. You work for me and keep Dementia away from me and I pay you to do just that. If you do something else that is beneficial for the company then I should give you an additional payment. If Dementia wants to leave the manor for whatever reason, you should accompany her. But if you want to leave, you have to bring her with you.”

Pidge raised a brow at him and nodded. “And since you’ll be with us at all times even in events, I want you to wear a uniform.” He looked at her outfit and got up. He walked to a cabinet and rummaged through it, then pulled out a neatly folded uniform along with shoes and threw it to her. Luckily she caught it. She looked at them and was mildly concerned how Black Hat knew her size.

“Go to Dr. Flug and ask him to duplicate them. And you should address me as sir, Lord Black Hat or Master Black Hat.” He said and went back to his chair. “Are you done? If you are, I have my own set of rules I want you to follow as well.” Pidge said, straightening and fixing the uniform she was given.

“No. This is my manor, this is my company, and this is me telling you that you have to know your place. I am above you. And I will not-”

“I don’t need you to tell me that I’m inferior. I already know that. If we’re coming to an agreement I want to have some benefits in _my_ part. I won’t forget that you “own” me. And I won’t forget that you’re above me. You’re above everything. But all I ask is that you hear me out and at least try to do what I want you to, or grant me what I want.” Pidge interrupted. While she was speaking, Black Hat felt a sense of familiarity. He had heard those words before, but from what year? More importantly, from who? And she spoke the exact same words too…

He sighed. “If it’s within reason, I will allow it.”

“If I need something to help me with Dementia, I should have it. If I want to rest, let me rest. Let me do what I have to so Dementia would leave you alone for a while. If I’m ever going to buy my own stuff, don’t set limitations. I’m not a hoarder. And lastly, tell my parents that I’m working under you now. They’re in West Coats, though they’ll be moving to Lady’s Ring. Just ask the mayor for Larry Eduardo, he’ll know.” She finished, taking off her glasses and wiping them on her shirt. Her sweat fogged up the lenses.

“That’s all, Black Hat. I hope you do as I ask, since I will do as you ask.” Pidge looked up from her glasses and straight into Black Hat’s visible eye. Another wave of familiarity overcame his senses. That look. He knew that look. His forked tongue flicked at the air again, and retracted it.

“Rami Sidero…so it’s her…” Black Hat mumbled and chuckled. Pidge raised her brow at him. “What are you talking about?” she questioned.

“None of your business. Let’s shake on it shall we?” Black Hat put out his hand, and put on a big grin. Pidge gave his hand a doubtful look, not wanting to be shocked again. He chuckled. He wasn’t very sure if it _was_ her, so he had a plan to know. The line was so far back anyway.

“Don’t worry, I won’t shock your vein.” Pidge frowned, but complied. Once they shook, Black Hat’s grin widened and dug his claw into her wrist, drawing blood. “Ack shit! Hey!” she yelped and jerked her hand back, examining her injured wrist. “I didn’t say I won’t do that.” Black Hat cackled.

“Jerk” Pidge whispered and headed for the door. “Oh, and Pidge?” Black Hat called. “When he’s back, tell Flug to come up here. I’m going to have a talk with him.”

Pidge hummed and walked out the door with her uniform, leaving Black Hat with his thoughts.

Once he heard her faint footsteps, he licked the blood he had collected from his claws. Once his taste buds made him remember and the uncertainty cleared, his grin grew bigger and bigger.

Now that he thought about it, they looked exactly the same without her glasses. While she had been destroying Dementia’s room, his memories of a past comrade had been recalled. He turned to smoke and went to his library. Black Hat entered the restricted section of it and picked out a thick book and returned to his office. Flipping the pages, he stopped to a specific one. He smirked at this. Remembering something else, he turned more pages, and found what he was looking for. He smirked and sat back down in his chair. He snapped his fingers, a bottle of wine and a wine glass appearing. He poured himself a drink and sipped on the glass, the smile on his face never fading.

Now to wait for Flug.

\---

Pidge wore a frown as she cradled her stinging wrist. She walked around the manor, looking for the scientist. ‘If he had to be anywhere, it’s most likely his lab. But where is it?’ she thought. After an almost full tour in the manor, she had found it. A big doorway to a big room containing what she would think of as a lab.

“Excuse me? Are you looking for me?” a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw the man with a paper bag. “Uhh yeah. Can you duplicate these? And also my wrist is bleeding.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Oh. Well…uh f-follow me I guess.” He walked in his lab and collected the things he needed, and also opened a machine on the side. “I was out getting your co-workers their things. I had a run in with the cops so we had to uh…d-uhh… Can you give me what you wanted to duplicate?” he avoided telling the girl what he asked Sentinel to do to the officer, she didn’t need to know about it. Pidge neared him and handed the uniform over.

“You’re Maria, right?” he asked, walking back to the duplicator. “It’s Pidge now.” She said. Flug nodded.

“How many do you need?” he asked. “I need six more.” She replied, sitting down on one of the chairs. After fixing things in it, unfolding the uniform and inputting data, he took what he needed to fix her wound. He gingerly took her hand and examined her wrist. “Yikes. Did Black Hat do this? It looks like his claws, and it’s pretty deep.” he noticed its diamond like shape while taking a bowl of water and cloth.

Flug dunked the cloth and wrung it, then he wiped the cloth over the wound, removing the blood that had dried up around it, and paused to get more water to clean it. He stopped after 10 minutes and applied Neosporin cream on the wound, and then he put a gauze over it, and wrapped the bandage around her wrist.

“There you go. Try not to move it too much. And it’s probably best to keep the bandage for just a few days.” He huffed and got up, walking to the duplicator. Collecting the items and folding it one by one, he told her where the basement was, since the washing machine was there.

When he was done, he gave her back her uniforms and she thanked him. “Oh yeah, Black Hat asked for you in his office.” Pidge then walked out of the lab and disappeared upstairs. Flug wondered why he had asked for him all of a sudden. Maybe for an update to the project? His gaze wandered to the unfinished device on his table. But it’s not the deadline yet?

He shook his head and jogged up the stairs, not wanting to keep his boss waiting. He was an impatient man, after all. He skidded to a stop in front of his door and knocked. After he earned permission to enter, he slowly opened the door to the dim room.

“Shut the door Flug, and sit down.” Black Hat ordered, still reading the pages of the book he retrieved. If Black Hat asked to close the door it meant it was supposed to be a private conversation. He complied and sat down, his quivering hands on his lap.

“You wanted to see me sir?” he asked. Black Hat looked up at him. “Do you know why I hired those four girls, Flug?” he spoke, flipping another page and writing down something on paper.

“We need more people so that the company would grow?” he raised his shoulders in a shrug. “No, you dolt. Well, that _is_ part of it, but not entirely about that.” Black Hat responded and put his fingers on his temple. “Descendants. All of them.”

“Descendants? From what? The four horsemen?” Flug asked. Why was his boss talking about children?

Black Hat simply laughed at this. “No, no, doctor. Descendants of heroes, but one.” His smile grew big as he turned the book and slid it over for Flug to read, along with the piece of paper he wrote on.

“Spadille Kort, Kort meaning to a card in a deck. Attire sports Spades from the Spade group. The great-great granddaughter of Clover Kort. Superhero alias: Ace Dahlia. Power: ability to summon cards varying in sizes and can be used as projectiles, armour and wings and or extra limbs for easy mobility.

Wiz Fantasma. Fantasma meaning ghost or spirit. Cap has a ghost print. The great-great granddaughter of Psyche Fantasma. Superhero alias: Mortitia spectre. Power: a necromancer, can summon ghouls to protect her or attack enemies.

Fox Aster. Aster meaning a flower. Specialty in the garden. The great-great-great granddaughter of Juniper Laceflower. Superhero alias: Forrest evergreen Power: Ability to control nature (plants, trees and the like)” Flug read out loud. Every time he spoke the name of the newly hired girls, his boss turned a page and showed the picture of the hero.

“Even the gardener is a descendant?” Flug’s thoughts went to the girl that tended to Black Hat’s very dead garden. Black Hat nodded. “Don’t forget, those superheroes I’ve defeated before had elemental powers. There was a group of elementals that I’ve taken down consisting of the heroes Spitfire, Sky’s Hope, May Dunia, Aquamarine and their leader, Forrest Evergreen.” He bragged, making a proud pose. “Back then, they had aliases that made much more sense.” He added.

“Wait…sir, if they are heroes’ descendants, why would you take them in? Much less keep them alive?” Flug asked, scanning the pages again. “Don’t you understand you pathetic worm?! A hero’s relative, breaking from the path of righteousness by working for me! The greatest villain that ever existed! Soon my evilness will infect their hearts and minds, and when they have a family of their own, their heroic line and traditions will be blown to smithereens! Isn’t that just amusing?” he chuckled, green saliva dripping out of his mouth.

“I’m also proud to say that our dear gardener had just figured out how to actually use her power. 3 weeks ago, she reported to me about it. And now, the garden’s been quite lovely.” Black Hat grinned, turning his head to look out the window. His gardener was sucking the life out of every plant and he liked it.

“Sir, didn’t you say all of them has a hero’s blood except one?”

“I’m glad you remember, Dr. Flug.” Black Hat turned his head again and flipped over many pages and stopped, suddenly slamming his hand over that specific page. It looked like the other page had many articles cut out and pasted onto it. “Go on. Read it.” He said.

“ **Heroes Daily:** Quick Snipe Missing in Action?

 **Saviour** **’** **s Gazette:** Heroes Association launches search party for Quick Snipe – more on page 9

 **Hatsville News:** S class Hero, Quick Snipe’s disappearance shakes the city! Civilians doubting various villains – more on page 10.” Flug read the headlines of the articles and had a small idea of what happened.

“Now read this.” Black Hat laughed and removed his hand from the page. On the top left of the page was a picture of a woman that looked like Pidge if she removed her glasses. Then there were writings in Black Hat’s penmanship.

“Rami Sibero – Eduardo, former hero (Quick Snipe), now known as Sharpshooter Sally. 20, has a family, a husband and a son. I have abducted her and forced her to join my company, leaving her family behind. Was a little difficult in the first months, but has learned to respect me.She started in 1697, died in 1765, age 88. Not only was she a hitman but she also learned to collect blackmail.

She was the fifth to join my company. The first four were…sir, I can’t read this.

She had died of old age. Had a last wish she wanted me to fulfil. Something about a blood relative in the future.” Flug absorbed everything in the page, the four names of those who had come before her were covered by scribbles and ink, preventing him from knowing.

“Is the blood relative Pidge?” He asked. As an answer Black Hat gave him the letter he was reading when Pidge came to his office.

_‘_ _My Master Black Hat,_

_I have consulted a necromancer about my life. She had told me that my death is coming, and my son has forgotten about me. However, he has been wed and is expecting a child, a boy. I fear only females can inherit my power as I have from my mother, and the necromancer had told me of many males in the bloodline._

_Yet, there may be hope. She has told me she senses the only female coming from the line of the Sibero-Eduardo family. She is a wished for child, and she will have my features. Please wait for her, and if you see her, take her in. Convince her to work for you, or if she does not, force her to work for you. I only want villains in my family, as I am proud to be your humble servant._

_Be patient, as time will slowly go by, and she has warned me that the child may be headstrong like I once was. She will learn to come by and follow your every command._

_Until then, I wish you good health and the company to grow. I am very happy to have worked under you._

_Forever yours,_

_Rami Sibero_ _–_ _Eduardo_ _’_

“A villainess’ relative showing up two hundred and fifty three years later, just to see her pathetic friend, only ending up to work for me!” Black Hat cackled. “I have a plan, Dr. Flug. What I told you earlier is just the introduction.” He said, picking out a letter and throwing it to him. “Come back to me once you’ve left that letter on Pidge’s bed. Then I’ll tell you everything I plan to do.” He smiled, and dismissed the doctor.

\---

Pidge had walked up back to Dementia’s room. She’s still upset about everything, but she could at least help with fixing her room. “Hey Pidge!” Wiz called after the brunette, walking beside her, her hands in her pockets.

“Hey Wiz.” She responded. Wiz looked at the clothes she carried. It looked like a uniform. “So…uniform huh?” she spoke. The brunette pushed up her glasses and nodded. “I’m gonna stick with them every day unless told not to come. I guess he wants me to look presentable so he gave me a uniform.” She added, looking at them.

“How many grades does your lens have?” Wiz asked. She was very curious about why she exploded with anger as to ruin Dementia’s room so she’s slowly approaching that question. Maybe they can be friends too. “None. These are fake. I just like wearing glasses.” She quickly answered.

“Well…do you-”

“I know what you’re trying to do Wiz. I appreciate that you want to be my friend, but I don’t want to talk about the whole ‘reason why I wrecked Dementia’s room’ right now. Go back to Spads. I’m gonna change.” She interrupted and walked faster and left Wiz alone in the hallway.

She huffed. “I am so going to befriend that girl.” Wiz then walked back to their room and talked to Spadille.

Pidge neared Dementia’s room. Half of her was ashamed of wrecking her room, and half of her was still thinking that she deserved it. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

 _‘_ _Stop thinking about things and just get inside. Whatever you do, don_ _’_ _t talk to her._ _’_ She thought to herself. Once in front of the door, she had heard an ongoing conversation inside.

“-think she’s still angry about this right?” a muffled robotic voice asked. “I don’t know. When we were 8, we had a fight. She didn’t talk to me or looked at me for a month. She’s hard to please. I had to do everything so that she could forgive me.” Dementia replied.

“Well…maybe you could do it again?” the robot suggested. Pidge dropped her neutral face and frowned. ‘ _Here we go again._ _’_ She thought. “Maybe I can…but it’s been years since I’ve seen her. I don’t know if she has a new favourite thing.” Dementia said in a low voice.

Pidge scoffed. _‘_ _If you hadn_ _’_ _t run away, you would know.’_

“Wouldn’t hurt to try. There. All fixed. Why did you even fight in the first place?” the robot spoke after a few seconds of silence. Pidge then suddenly opened the door and went inside.

Both gasped in surprise and stared at her. “You, robot. Out.” She said. And out went Hatbot, heading for sentinel.

“Ma-…Pidge I’m sorry I-”

“Your apology won’t invalidate my agreement with Black Hat, and return me to my parents, Dementia. The best thing you could do for me is not to cause too much trouble.” Pidge muttered. Dementia sighed and sat on her bed and used her phone.

Pidge changed out of her clothes into her new uniform consisting of a polo, a vest, pants and what looked like uwabaki shoes. It also had these red ribbons with them, one long strip and two that looked like they were armbands. She noticed that it had gold top hats on it.

Once she was done dressing herself, she went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good. She then noticed the golden top hat on both arm bands changed into a word that read ‘Bueno’ (good). Her brows shot up in surprise. Then it had changed to ‘¡QUÉ!’ (WHAT!). “What the hell…” she muttered. The golden top hats reappeared and she breathed out. Spanish words replace the top hats every time the user thinks of it?

She walked out of the bathroom. “Dementia, get over here.” Pidge spoke, removing her armbands. “What?” she asked and walked over to her. “Give me your arms.” Dementia held it out and Pidge put it on her. “Think of something. Something’s gonna happen.” Pidge looked intently at the armbands.

Dementia thought about an apology. She wanted her and Pidge to be friends again. Pidge saw ‘Lo siento’ (I’m sorry) on the armbands, each word on the other. Pidge’s face softened at this. “I don’t see anything. What’s supposed to happen?” Dementia asked, raising her arms to look at the bands.

Pidge sighed and ordered her to take it off. She then slid it onto her arms and fixed her uniforms into her patched up closet. She remained silent and walked down the stairs, leaving Dementia once again.

“Would she ever forgive me?” Dementia whispered, sitting down on her bed.

_Knock Knock_

She looked up and saw Flug at her door. “Hey Dementia. Is uhh…Pidge here?” he asked, looking around. “No. She already left. Didn’t tell me where she was going.” She replied, her gaze travelling to a letter in his hands.

“What’s that?” She questioned, pointing to it. Flug raised his hand up to look at the seal on the letter. A bird shape was pressed onto the wax. “It’s for Pidge. Black Hat was keeping it, but it isn’t from him.” He spoke, turning the letter.

Dementia walked towards him and snatched the letter from his hands. “Hey!” Flug’s brows creased. He was worried that she would open the letter and read everything. Dementia read the name ‘Maria Sofia Eduardo’ on the back of the letter. It was dated at 1760?!

“It’s from 1760. There’s no way anyone would have known that she would exist and know her real name!” Dementia exclaimed. When she attempted to rip open the letter, Flug squeaked and lunged for it, successfully snatching it from her and making a perfect forward roll in the process.

“Eugh. If you’re just going to try and open it, I’m just going to find her myself.” He grumbled and marched downstairs to look there.

\---

Pidge had stumbled upon the garden. She didn’t know why there were tombstones in the midst of a lawn, but she tried not to think about it too much.

Dead trees with pale crawlers wrapping around its branches were seen everywhere, bushes of black roses with huge thorns lined the garden like short maze walls.

She sat down on a stone bench, the slab warm from the sun’s rays. “I want to go home.” She wiped her face on her sleeve and sniffed. Her eyes travelled to her right armband as she held her head on her hands.

The golden top hat.

Even though she had seen it twice, she feels like it burns her eyes. Yet even if it hurts her, she still couldn’t peel her eyes off of it. A golden top hat in the middle of a circle.

She recalled what gold was. It was the color of extravagance, riches and excess. Excess of what? Excess of an attitude that shouldn’t be. They said the color gold symbolizes brightness or cheeriness. It was also associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic and wisdom.

Pidge couldn’t believe that a vile and despicable person…thing as Black Hat could have the impudence to use gold as his color for his trademark for his underlings. If anything, his employees are a manifestation of his power. A small demonstration of himself.

Powerful. Cruel. Cold.

How would his employees be those things if he hired innocent, laid-back and averse people to his company? He should have just killed her then and there. It would have been easier for her.

Sure, her parents would be worried sick and very sad about her death but it beats knowing that their daughter is now working for the most powerful, richest and most famous villain in all the world, universes and dimensions when they expect her to become a normal person.

Willing or not, she’s still a worker.

‘ _I hate this._ _’_ She thought. The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and creased her brows. ‘ _I hate this._ _’_ She repeated over and over in her head. Her eye was twitching and her grip on the seat tightened.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I have to do this…” A voice was heard by the girl, followed by what she thought were cracking of wood. She lifted her head to see a girl with curly hair, her back facing her. She was touching a tree that was wilting slowly, the branches turning inward and the leaves morphing from green to orange. Pidge watched as the dried leaves slowly fell out and fluttered down in a heap.

Pidge was about to stand up and find out who she was, when someone grabbed her shoulder. Startled by the sudden contact, she whirled around and smacked the person. She gasped as she saw Flug’s paper bag spun around, the scientist holding it down in place.

“Oh it’s you.” Pidge sighed and sat back down. “What do you want?”

Flug gave her the letter and left without a word, Pidge raising a brow at his retreating back.

Her brown eyes glanced at the letter in her hands, a confused feeling washing over her as she read the date.

_July 26, 1760. Maria Sofia Eduardo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long delay. School's been rough at the first two weeks, but here it is! I am honestly also feeling very uninspired because I'm always tired after school. I'll try my best to keep this updated.


End file.
